Canon Songs
Songs that were featured in the canon ''Lion King'' media. The Lion King= Be Prepared Be Prepared 'is a song sung by Scar and Shenzi's Clan. Lyrics Can You Feel the Love Tonight '"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" is a song from The Lion King. It is sung by Nala, Pumbaa, Simba, and Timon after Simba and Nala reunite as young adults. Lyrics Circle of Life "Circle of Life" is the opening song from The Lion King. Lyrics Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata" is a song from The Lion King. It is also used as the opening theme of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Lyrics I Just Can't Wait to be King "I Just Can't Wait to be King" is a song from The Lion King. It is sung by Simba, Nala, and Zazu. Lyrics |-|The Lion King II= He Lives In You He Lives in You is a song herd during Kiara's Presentation. Lyrics Love Will Find A Way My Lullaby One of Us Upendi We Are One |-|The Lion Guard= |-|Videos= The Lion King Lion King-Be Prepared|Be Prepared The Lion King - Circle Of Life|Circle of Life The Lion King - Hakuna Matata (HD)|Hakuna Matata The Lion King - I Just Can't Wait To Be King (1080p)|I Just Can't Wait To Be King The Lion King II The Lion King 2-He Lives In You|He Lives In You The Lion King 2 - Love Will Find A Way (HD)|Love Will Find A Way The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride - My Lullaby HD|My Lullaby The Lion King 2 - Not One Of Us (English)|Not One Of Us The Lion King 2 - Upendi (HD)|Upendi The Lion King 2 - We Are One (HD)|We Are One The Lion Guard Call of the Guard (Full Version)|Call of the Guard Here Comes the Lion Guard|Here Comes the Lion Guard It Is Time|It Is Time The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri)|A Beautiful Day Zuka Zama Music Video The Lion Guard Return of the Roar Disney Junior|Zuka Zama The Lion Guard Tonight We Strike Song|Tonight We Strike Kion's Lament Music Video The Lion Guard Return of the Roar Disney Junior|Kion's Lament Season One The Lion Guard We're the Same (Sisi ni Sawa) full version|We're the Same (Sisi ni Sawa) The Lion Guard Song Don't Make A Stink|Don't Make A Stink The Lion Guard Bunga the Wise song|Bunga the Wise The Lion Guard Duties of the King|Duties of the King The Lion Guard Outta the Way!|Outta the Way The Lion Guard Jackal Style Song|Jackal Style The Lion Guard Our Kupatana Community (full song)|Our Kupatana Community The Lion Guard My Own Way - Fuli's New Family HD|My Own Way The Lion Guard All Hail the Vultures song|All Hail the Vultures The Lion Guard Hero Inside Song Follow That Hippo! HD Clip|Hero Inside The Lion Guard Bird of a Thousand Voices Song HD Clip|Bird of a Thousand Voices The Lion Guard Panic and Run! Song HD|Panic and Run! Lion Guard Trail to Hope Song HD Clip|Trail to Hope The Lion Guard Life in the Pride Lands HD Song|Life in the Pride Lands Lion Guard We'll Make You a Meal Song Too Many Termites HD Clip|We'll Make You a Meal Lion Guard Find Your Roar Song The Trouble With Galagos HD Clip|Find Your Roar Lion Guard Baboons! Song Baboons! HD Clip|Baboons! Lion Guard Beware of the Zimwi Song Beware the Zimwi HD Clip|Beware of the Zimwi Lion Guard Lions Over All - Zira & Kion Song HD Clip|Lions Over All Lion Guard NEVER ROAR AGAIN Song Stand Up, Stand Out|Stand Up, Stand Out Lion Guard Kuishi Ni Kucheka Song The Lost Gorillas Clip|Kuishi Ni Kucheka Lion Guard When You're Running with the King Song The Trail to Udugu HD Clip Lion Guard Hadithi the Hero Song Ono's Idol HD Clip|Hadithi the Hero Lion Guard Makin' Hippo Lanes! Beshte and the Hippo Lanes HD Clip|Makin' Hippo Lanes! Lion Guard Tickbirds and Rhinos Full Song Ono the Tickbird HD Clip|Tickbirds and Rhinos Season Two Lion Guard Teke Ruka Teleza! Babysitter Bunga song|Teke Ruka Teleza! Lion Guard Everyone is Welcome song The Savannah Summit HD Clip|Everyone is Welcome Lion Guard The Traveling Baboon Show Song HD Clip|The Traveling Baboon Show Song Lion Guard A Real Meal Song Ono and the Egg HD Clip|A Real Meal Lion Guard Fujo The Rise of Scar intro song HD Clip|Fujo Lion Guard Path of Honor (feat. BABY KION!) The Rise of Scar Song HD Clip|The Path of Honor Lion Guard Bring Back a Legend The Rise of Scar Song HD Clip|Bring Back a Legend Lion Guard (All the times we hear) Makini's song The Rise of Scar HD Clip|Today is my Day Lion Guard I Have a Plan (Scar's song) Let Sleeping Crocs Lie HD Clip|I Have a Plan (Scar's song) Lion Guard Look on the Bright Side Song Swept Away HD Clip Lion Guard Three of a Kind Song Rafiki's New Neighbors HD Clip Lion Guard The Worst Hyena We Know Rescue in the Outlands Song HD Clip Lion Guard May There Be Peace Song The Ukumbusho Tradition HD Clip Lion Guard Big Bad Kenge song & Scar's idea The Bite of Kenge HD Clip Lion Guard Christmas in the Pride Lands Song Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas HD Clip Lion Guard The Twelve Ways of Christmas Song Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas HD Clip Lion Guard I Do Have a Great Deal to Say song The Morning Report HD Clip Category:Songs Category:Canon